A splash screen may be an image appeared on a screen of a client when a user opens up an application program of the client. A splash screen usually displays information including name and/or version of the application program, advertisement, and/or greetings.
Conventionally, the content of a splash screen is targeted to all users. That is, the content of the splash screen seen by all users is the same, and cannot be customized or personalized for each user based on their own characteristics and situations.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods, servers, and clients for pushing and displaying a splash screen as desired.